


Day 18: Stuck In Time

by Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei



Series: Carry on Countdown 2017 [17]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Queen - Freeform, Sharing Magic, Song Lyrics, The Band - Freeform, Time Loop, kind of, not the actual queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:31:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei/pseuds/Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei
Summary: Baz is plotting and Simon follows him into the woods. They get stuck in a time loop and Baz blames Simon. Will they be able to break free?





	Day 18: Stuck In Time

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say... I love Queen and I love Carry on, so here we go :)  
> Simon shares his magic like he did during the Dragon attack.

Simon

 

I know I shouldn't have followed him. It's insane. But breaking old habits is hard. 

I can trust him. 

I should. 

But do I?

It's tearing me apart. The agreement came so rushed. 

To fast for my funny little brain. 

I spent so much time following him, hating him. 

And now I'm supposed to confide in him without hesitation. 

I probably shouldn't think too much about it. That's what I always do. 

Act rather than think. 

But lately things have changed. 

In vulnerable moments when I let down my guards my thoughts start drifting towards him. Always him. 

Sometimes I ask myself if it's always been this way.

Him being mysterious and me being completely captivated by it.

But back to the matter at hand. 

I shouldn't have followed him. 

Because now I am stuck. Stuck with him in some kind of a time loop. 

He must have angered one of the nymphs here in the forest. 

Or maybe it's just a new trap he set up for me. 

But this can't be it. He hasn't spotted me and he doesn't look like he's waiting for something. 

I'm hiding behind a big oak tree. 

Every time Baz tries to exit the clearing we're trapped in he enters it again. Seconds later and on the far side of it. 

It makes a  zapping sound every time he disappears. 

First his face showed signs of confusion. Eyebrows pulled together, wrinkles on his forehead, eyes half shut in suspicion.

The more time passes the more his body language changes. 

From confusion to questioning to total disbelief. But now. Now every movement of his body resonates with fury. He stomps from one side to the other, pulls at his hair and kicks at innocent leafs and mushrooms.

But the most entertaining thing is probably the constant stream of angry monologue finding its way through his misery. 

In a mocking tone he talks about “stupid forest people thinking they are so smart” and “just you wait” or “annoying Simon with his annoying habits and…”

“Hey!”, oh no. My cover is blown. Why do I always let my stupidity get the better of me. Classic. 

I see Baz turning towards my shout. I have stepped out of behind the tree and have full access to Baz’ facial journey. 

He rushes over, his arms outstretched in front of him. He is going to yell at me, hit me, push me down. 

Just a few strides. I ready myself for the first punch. His fist is centimeters away from my face. 

It's all a blur. I feel his hands on my collar. He is pushing me backwards, outside of the circle. 

My body is still trapped in time but I can see everything now. 

I can see thousand snippets of time rushing past me. It's the forest. Flooded in beautiful sunlight, leaves rustling in a mild breeze, birds singing, but at the same time it's night. It's night, it's day, it's twilight, it's dawn. 

The leaves are falling in a dazzle of beautiful colours, snow is smothering everything under a glittering cover, small birds are learning how to fly, tumbling around on newly sprouting branches. 

I see Baz and me fighting the chimera, I see Baz and Agatha holding hands and I see Baz talking to a walking trunk gnome thing. 

It's a race of past moments competing to be the center of attention. 

I sense a tuck. I'm being pulled back into the clearing. 

Suddenly I am very close to his face. 

His dark hair is hanging loosely over those stunning eyes.

Right now they look dangerous. 

Like the dark see at night, angry waves hitting sharp rocks, foaming in wild fury.

I can see emotions flying through them but I can't quite grasp what they mean. 

He is getting closer, places his hands on my shoulders. 

“You!”, he shouts, shoving me hard.

I land flat on the ground. My head hits the muddy floor. I can feel moss and dirt clinging to the back of my forearms. There is nothing I can do but stare up at him in disbelief. 

For a moment I thought he was going to do something else. 

“It's your fault! I'm stuck here because of you!”, he spits. 

I try to get up but he pins me down with just a glare. 

He is the embodiment of rage, his hair flying around his head in a cloud, dancing around him wildly as he goes on with his tirade.

“Just because of your weird obsession! There is no plot! I just want to be left alone. But you. are. always. following. me!”, he finishes. 

I get up slowly, trying to brush the dirt off of my jeans. It's not working. 

“I am NOT following you!”, I exclaim. 

“Oh yes?! Explain to me. Why are you here? What is this?”, he is gesturing vaguely in my general direction. 

I stare at him blankly. 

“Thought so! You know what? It doesn't matter. We need to get out of here, I don't want to spend my whole life in this bloody forest.”

He is right. We do need to find a way out of here. But I can't keep myself from wondering how this is supposed to be my fault.

I haven't seen him this angry in a long time. I thought we made progress. Working together on the mystery around his mother's death, defending Watford against the dragon… 

Wait! Could it work a second time? 

“Baz, take my hand!”, I say. 

He turns to face me directly. There is a glimmer of something rushing over his face. Just a second. 

“How is this going to help us?”, he asks with a biting undertone. 

“Just…”, I grab his hand tightly, “... trust me. We are supposed to trust each other, aren't we?”, my voice breaks a bit as I look down. 

I'm holding his hand. It feels like electricity dancing through our linked fingers. 

“Do you remember the dragon?”, I mumble towards the floor. 

“How could I forget a giant magic creature trying to roast us?”. 

“You know what I mean.”, he hums, deliberately not looking at me. 

There is only one song I can think of right now. This has to be it. 

“You know Queen, right?”, I ask hopefully. 

“Who doesn't, Snow? This question is… Oh!”, he must have gotten the message. 

I start opening up, giving a slight push of magic. Baz jolts a bit. 

First he just starts to hum. He looks totally lost in the music, in my magic. I can feel him squeezing my hand. It's beautiful. 

“I want to break free

I want to break free

I want to break free from your lies

You're so self satisfied…. ”

The air around us starts to vibrate. It's like a wild animal trapped inside a box. Trying to escape. 

“I've fallen in love

I've fallen in love for the first time

And this time I know it for real”

He is looking at me. All the anger has vanished. It's replaced with something raw, something genuine. 

“I've fallen in love, yeah

God knows, God knows I've fallen in love.”

I'm lost. I'm falling. Baz is the only thing holding me together now. 

The atmosphere is tense, pulling at my every muscle and squishing me together at the same time. 

We are so close. I can feel his breath ghosting over my cheeks. He is singing for me. Soft and silent. 

“So baby can't you see, 

I've got to break free, 

I've got to break free, 

I want to break free, yeah 

I want, I want, I want, I want to break free”

I'm drowning in his eyes. 

I can feel his free hand stroking through the short hair on the back of my head. 

This isn't real. 

This is happening in another realm we're Baz and I aren't enemies. 

This isn't real. 

When his lips brush against mine I don't feel vulnerable anymore. I feel guarded. Safe. 

Around us time explodes. 

Air rushes past us, shreds of time sail through the air, leaving a battlefield of past memories behind. 

We are free. 

But it doesn't matter right now. 

There is only us. 

This is real. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
